fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SD002
Synopsis Yazmyne decides to enter the Sinnoh League and she decides her first battle will be against the Snowpoint City Gym Leader, Candice. Their battle occurs in the Snowpoint Temple. Ethan and his friends make a small detour before heading to Sandgem Town and they surprisingly meet Professor Rowan. Summary Ethan and his friends leave Jillian's house with Jillian's new partner Misdreavus, who is more happy to be with Jillian. The three take off to Sandgem Town. However, Cody asks if they can make a stop at Lake Verity. Yazmyne is then seen at the Snowpoint City Pokemon Center. She registers her Pokedex and decides to enter the Sinnoh League. She recalls on the lesson Palmer told her after they battled twice; she believes that going on another journey and discovering a new style of battle will be helpful in battling him. Yazmyne asks the Nurse Joy where the nearest gym is. The nurse explains that Snowpoint City has its own gym. She gives Yazmyne a map of the city and points to it. Yazmyne and Espeon decide to go check it out and see how much stronger she's ground after evolving. Espeon is determined to prove herself. On their way to Lake Verity, Ethan asks Cody why he'd want to go there. Cody believes they should start their journey properly. He reminds them of the legend of the Lake Guardians and Lake Verity houses the Legendary Mesprit. Ethan finds the idea of chasing a legend to be rather exciting. When asked about her thoughts, Jillian does not respond as she is preoccupied with Misdreavus. The Ghost-Type Pokemon wants to play with Jillian but the girl is not interested. Jillian recalls Misdreavus into her PokeBall but Misdreavus just pops right out and walks next to Jillian with a bright smile. Cody believes Jillian should try to connect with Misdreavus though Jillian does not have any intention. Cody believes a hopeful encounter with Mesprit might change her mind though Jillian is doubtful. Yazmyne and Espeon rent a snowmobile and arrives at the Snowpoint City Gym that has a note on it, telling people that the Gym Leader is at Snowpoint Temple. Yazmyne looks at the map, which shows that the temple is some miles behind the gym. Yazmyne inquires about Snowpoint Temple and decides to check it out. Yazmyne soon arrives there and dismounts from her snowmobile with Espeon. The entrance to the temple has the statues of three Regis: Regirock, Registeel, and Regice with a large statue of an unknown Pokemon. Yazmyne pulls out her Pokedex to get a read on what the Pokemon could possibly be, but the dex does have a log of such a creature. Yazmyne then reads the monument which names the creature as Regigigas. Yazmyne believes the secrets to such a Pokemon rest inside. Yazmyne and Espeon enter the came. Yazmyne calls out Gallade. She asks him to illuminate the temple with Will-o-Wisp. Gallade generates six blue flames he rotated in a ring that illuminated the temple. Yazmyne immediately noticed footprints and a trail of seeds that she knew to follow. Yazmyne encountered Pokemon along the way, Onix, Steelix, Golbat, and Graveler but none of them bothered her. Yazmyne noted that these Pokemon were quite docile or rather they had a fearful respect for something they knew not to disturb. Yazmyne found her way to the basement of the temple where a voice spoke out, asking you she way. Yazmyne was startled and Gallade got into a battle pose. The girl calmed Yazmyne and explained that her name is Candice the Leader of Snowpoint City. Yazmyne wonders if she's mad that she's here. Candice denies, explaining that Snowpoint Temple is a tourist attraction, but the temple is so creepy that people rarely enter. Candice explains that she enters every-now-and-then to take a break and reflect. When Candice tries to continue, Yazmyne introduces herself and explained that she came down here in hopes for a gym battle. Candice explains that she can tell from Gallade that Yazmyne is not a rookie. She gladly welcomes a match but she first calls out her Glalie and asks it to use Flash. Glalie's Flash brightens the temple. Candice says she'd like to have a battle right here at the temple while her Glalie illuminates the place. Yazmyne looks to her Pokemon and happily agrees. Ethan and his friends arrive at Lake Verity where they are awestruck by the beauty of the lake. They see various Pokemon and Misdreavus goes out to play with them. Cody begins taking pictures of the scenery while Ethan agrees this was a great start for a journey. Then a jolly old man approaches them. He introduces himself as Professor Rowan and explains how wonderful it is to meet new trainers. Major Events *Yazmyne decides to enter the Sinnoh League *Yazmyne begins her battle Leader Candice of Snowpoint City *Ethan and his friends visit Lake Verity where they meet Professor Rowan Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Lisa *Candice *Professor Rowan *Nurse Joy Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Gallade (Yazmyne's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Glalie (Candice's) *Starly *Onix *Steelix *Golbat *Graveler *Bidoof *Psyduck *Cherubi *Regirock (statue) *Registeel (statue) *Regice (statue) *Regigigas (statue) Category:Episodes Category:Sinnoh Dreams